1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tool for testing tubing, well casing, pipe, or other flow conductors having spaced sealers or packers expanded by movable cylinders associated with a shaft which forms a piston in which the over-all length of the tool remains unchanged during compression and expansion of the sealers and release of the compression and retraction thereof, together with a unique arrangement for preventing direction impingement of testing fluid onto the inner coating on tubing, and the like, and a swab structure which precludes the testing fluid from running down the tubing or pipe as the tool is being moved from one position to another in the tubing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure testing of tubing, casing, pipe, or flow conductors to determine the presence of leaks is well known. For example, when making up a tubing string as it is lowered into a well bore, it is a well known technique to pressure test the tubing string, particularly the joints between adjacent sections, for leaks by isolating a portion of the tubing string by expanding spaced packers and then subjecting the isolated portion to high pressure fluid with any leaks being detected by monitoring the pressure of the test fluid. The testing tool is normally supported from a cable connected with a draw works for raising and lowering the tool and a conduit is connected to the tool for supplying fluid pressure to expand the packers and convey test fluid to the isolated annular space between the packers. The following U.S. patents illustrate exemplary developments in the art of pressure testing tubing for leaks.
U.s. pat. Nos:
2,715,444--Aug. 16, 1955 PA1 2,793,524--May 28, 1957 PA1 2,998,721--Sept. 5, 1961 PA1 3,059,699--Oct. 23, 1962 PA1 3,165,918--Jan. 19, 1965 PA1 3,165,919--Jan. 19, 1965 PA1 3,165,920--Jan. 19, 1965 PA1 3,199,598--Aug. 10, 1965 PA1 3,436,957--Apr. 8, 1969 PA1 3,495,443--Feb. 17, 1970 PA1 3,899,920--Aug. 19, 1975.